Ore no O-bentō
by Coccoon
Summary: SasuHina! Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, membuatkan bekal untuknya adalah keharusan bagi Hyuuga Hinata. Pokoknya, tidak boleh ada yang memakan masakan gadis pemalu itu selain dirinya. Warning inside. RnR?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Ore no O-bentō**_ **© Coccoon**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 _ **Romance**_ **,** _ **Teenager**_

 **AU,** _ **out of character**_ **,** _ **crack**_ _ **pair**_ **, pendek, (** _ **miss**_ **)** _ **typos**_ **, EYD masih perlu dikritik, dkk.**

 _ **Don't like? Don't read!**_

.

.

.

"Mana _bentō_ milikku?"

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo menunduk dalam. Tatapan intimidasi dari pemuda di hadapannya yang notabene seorang 'preman', membuat nyalinya yang dari awalnya kecil, kini semakin mengecil. Bahkan, nyaris tidak ada.

"Maaf, Sa─Sasuke- _san_ , pe─persediaan tomat milikku ha─habis,"

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu menunduk. Menelusuri dengan seksama wajah gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya hingga pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Ia menyeringai sejenak. "Kau ingin membohongiku, _hn_?"

Keringat dingin di pelipis Hinata perlahan meluncur turun, "Ti─tidak, aku−"

"Aku tahu kau meletakkan _bentō_ untuk si _dobe_ itu tadi pagi, Hinata. Kau sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk melakukan itu." Senyum menakutkan laiknya iblis diberikan Sasuke _special_ untuk gadis di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa kata-kataku benar?"

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pemalu yang akhir-akhir ini mulai terangkat namanya karena menjadi satu-satunya korban _bully_ Sasuke itu pun hanya bisa diam. Jari-jarinya yang mungil hanya bisa terpaku erat pada ujung rok seragam _sailor_ -nya.

 _Demi Kami-sama, sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini?_

Kedua lengan Sasuke yang mengapit tubuh Hinata perlahan turun saat bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai berbunyi nyaring. Ia kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju ke kelasnya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bergeming di tempatnya semula. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, Hinata menghembuskan napas lega ketika pemuda itu semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

" _Ah_ , aku lupa,"

Hinata terkesiap di tempat. Dari jarak kurang lebih dua meter di depannya, Sasuke berbalik sedikit dan menyeringai kembali. Hinata terkadang bingung kenapa pemuda itu suka sekali tersenyum menakutkan seperti itu.

"Sekedar informasi saja, karena aku tidak mau kau kecewa jika _bentō_ -mu nanti berakhir di mulut _dobe_ dan teman-temannya yang lain, jadi aku sudah menghabiskan semuanya." Ujarnya diiringi senyum kemenangan yang terukir di wajah tampannya, membuat tubuh Hinata lemas mendadak.

 _Kenapa_?

 _Kenapa bentō buatannya selalu berakhir di perut preman sekolah seperti Uchiha Sasuke_?

.

.

.

"Ini kukembalikan,"

Hinata melirik tanpa minat kotak _bentō_ -nya yang telah kosong. Meski jam pelajaran baru saja usai sekitar lima menit yang lalu, kini Sasuke sudah berada di kelasnya dan kembali membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih tersisa. Gadis itu bergeming di tempatnya dengan manik menatap kotak _bentō_ -nya yang −lagi-lagi− isinya ludes oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus saat menyadari gadis itu melamun. Dengan kasar, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menarik kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Hinata ke depan meja gadis itu untuk ia tempati. Suara kursi yang ditarik dengan kasar dengan cepat menyentak kesadaran gadis pemalu itu.

"Tidak suka kotak _bentō_ -nya kukembalikan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "A─ _arigatou_ ,"

" _Hn_ ,"

Hinata kembali menyelesaikan acara beres-beres peralatan sekolahnya yang tadi tertunda akibat kedatangan Sasuke. Jangan lupakan, tatapan pemuda itu masih setia mengawasinya. Ya, Hinata pun menyadarinya hingga membuatnya secara tidak sengaja terlihat salah tingkah. Sasuke tersenyum geli saat melihat Hinata tanpa sengaja menyenggol kotak pensil miliknya sendiri hingga terjatuh.

"Gugup, _eh_?"

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi pucat Hinata. Sasuke masih dapat melihatnya meski sedikit terlindungi oleh poni tebal gadis itu saat ia menyerahkan kotak pensil milik gadis itu yang tadi terjatuh.

Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Hinata membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Ia tahu gadis itu pemalu. Tapi, kenapa aliran darahnya terasa berdesir saat melihat wajah merona itu?

Sasuke menghela napas keras, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai aneh. Tidak disangka, suaranya itu malah membuat perhatian Hinata teralih padanya.

"Apa?"

Hinata menggeleng secepat yang ia bisa. Suara Sasuke yang tajam kembali membuatnya takut.

"Besok,"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya saat Sasuke mulai bersuara dengan nada berbahaya. Ia mendengarkan, meski tak berani menatap wajah pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Besok aku tidak mau memakan _bentō_ yang ada wajah _dobe_ -nya. Dan ingat, jangan pernah lupakan tomatnya."

"B─baik,"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan menunduk, mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan berbisik, "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka milikku menjadi milik orang lain."

Terpaan napas Sasuke yang hangat menggelitik cuping Hinata. Wajah gadis itu kembali memerah tanpa bisa dicegah. Dan respon dari gadis itu tanpa sadar membuat senyum kemenangan di wajah Sasuke terlihat −lagi. Ia kemudian menarik Hinata untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

 _Ah_ , Sasuke bahkan tidak menyuarakan ajakannya. Tetapi, gadis itu dengan senang hati dan tanpa penolakan sedikit pun menerima uluran tangannya.

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Author.**

Karakter Sasuke di sini sedikitnya terinspirasi dari tokoh Ari di Jingga Dan Senja _trilogy_ karya Esti Kinasih. Ada yang suka baca juga? Yang suka, pasti sekarang sedang penasaran menunggu Jingga Untuk Matahari terbit─termasuk saya. Mari doakan Mbak Esti Kinasih diberikan kelancaran dalam segala urusannya. _Aamiin_.

Akhir kata, _thanks for reading_.

 **Coccoon**.


End file.
